Need a Little Help Today (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Need a Little Help Today", Season 1, episode 38, 38th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear's Not Feeling Well Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Hmm? Oh, hi. You're just in time and it's so good to see you. Come on in. Hmm. Wait a Minute. What's that smell? Bear: I'm sorry. I can't tell you what that smell is. {points at his nose} My nose is clogged. But I bet it's you. Tutter: Did you hear that? It shooked the pictures right off the walls in my mousehole. Right off the walls! Bear: {to Tutter} Oh, sorry, Tutter. That wind was me. {Bear accidentally made a huge sneeze blowing Tutter off the table. The background shakes.} Pip and Pop: And Bear's always there to cheer us up with fun things to do! Pip: Whoa, yeah! Pop: He's the king of fun, all right. Need a Little Help Today {Stock footage "Water, Water Everywhere" is shown.} Well I tried to reach the faucet on my own, I found out I couldn't do it (no, no) all alone So if you're having trouble, don't be afraid to say I need a little help today Well... (Ooh) If you got to move a mountain you know I'll always lend a hand (Lend a hand ooh) My giant friend, you're going to need my help to pick up a grain of sand (Grain of sand) You know I'm gonna be there for you Come what may if you need a little help today (Need a little help) You might need a little help You might need a little help today Don't you know, don't you might Need a little help You might need a little help Yeah, well you might need a little help You might need some help, You might need some help from me, my friend (Today) Yeah On the Couch Ojo's Flashback Ojo: You helped me once remember that time? And, and, I was crying... {Stock footage "Why Bears Can't Fly" is shown.} Bear: What happened? What happened? Treelo: Bear, Bear, Ojo fell down. Ojo fell down. Ojo fell down. Bear: She fell? Are you okay, Ojo? Ojo: (crying) Yeah. We were having so much fun pretending to fly, I thought maybe, just maybe, I really could fly, and... and... I... CAN'T!!!! (crying) Treelo: Poor Ojo. Bear: Well, Ojo, there's something I wanted to tell you. Bears can't fly. Ojo: Bears can't fly? Bear: Nope, not even if you really wanted to. Ojo: I can't fly? But how come? Bear: Well, Bears and children aren't like birds. Birds have wings which are special for flying. When Bears and children jump from high places, we fall. And when you fall from a high place, you can get hurt. Ojo: I know, I know. I can't fly. (Flashback ends) Helping Bear: Helping. {The word "Helping" appears below. in 7 letters.} Yeah, helping. And everybody needs help sometimes. {An animated tower of blocks are shown.} Postal Delivery Otters Pip and Pop: Special delivery for Mr. Bear! {Stock footage "What's in the Mail, Today?" is shown.} Pip: Woe is me. Pop: Woe is me, too. Both: Woe is us! Pip: (groaning) Pop: (crying) Bear: I think Pip and Pop are a little disappointed But... I have an idea. Pip? Pop? Pip and Pop: Yes, Bear? Bear: How would you two like to deliver the mail today? Pip and Pop: Deliver the mail? Pop: Us? Pip: Deliver the mail? Pip and Pop: Yeah. Pop: Neither rain Pip: Nor snow Pop: Nor dark of night Pip and Pop: Will stop us otters from gettin' the mail there, right? Bear: Right. Pip and Pop: See ya later, Bear. Pip: Bear, when you made us postal delivery otters, that made us feel really good. Bear: You know, sometimes it can be good not to feel so good 'cause your friends can be so nice. Bear Back Bear: Oh, The bathtub! Now, I remember. {Another Stock footage "Water, Water Everywhere" is shown.} Pip: Look! He's going to get up! It's a miracle! Pop: The miracle of the clam! Bear: Excuse me. Tutter's Flashback {Stock footage "Picture of Health" is shown.} Well, you're tired You're feelin' kinda low Put down the cheese You don't have far to go It's time for quiet time Time for some quiet time (But time is exactly what I haven't got. Bear...) I'm busy, busy, busy Can't stop to chat Ugh! I gotta push this cheese Across my welcome mat Just take some quiet time (But Bear...) Time for some quiet time (How can I possibly take quiet time? yawns) I can see you're out of breath You barely drag yourself along (But I'm not even tired, Bear. yawns) If you just take some quiet time I know you'll soon be feeling strong (yawns) Now that you mention it, Bear I think that I'll Just rest my head for a little while And take some quiet time Quiet time Time for some quiet time Quiet time Time for some (snores) Quiet time. (Shh.) Ojo: Hey, it looks like Bear's getting his Quiet Time. You know, I think we did a pretty good job at helping Bear feel better. Tutter: Yeah. You did a good job, too. Thanks for sittin' with Bear. Luna Helps / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Hey! I can smell again! Where is everybody? Hey, What's that smell? It's you! It really is! Oh, and you smell so good. But then, you always do. Whew. Well, you know who I haven't seen today? My good friend Luna. Come on. Let's go up to The Attic and find her. (leaves the Living Room and enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just sending my moonbeams across the night sky. But tell me, how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, I was a little stuffed up and under the weather today. Luna: Oh, really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: I'm sorry to hear that, Bear. What did you do about it? Bear: Well, I had some Quiet Time, and a lot of help from my friends. Luna: Really, Bear? Ah, love and caring is the best medicine of all. Bear: Yeah. Sometimes when you're not feeling so well, it feels so good to have, even just a little bit, of help from your friends. Luna: Well, it just goes to show, I guess, that, when you help others, they will help you. Bear: Yeah, isn't that great? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: Well, Luna, would you help me sing The Goodbye Song? Luna: It would be my pleasure, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House and thanks for helping me feel better again. Bye. (turns off) Oh, (Turns back on) By the way, (sniffs) Ooh, You'd never smell so good. See ya soon. (laughs) (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts